


Hey...

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Victim of Patriarchal Society
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 三年前，Solal与Nuno莫名其妙分了手。三年后，Solal在自己的健身照片下收到Nuno的回复。





	Hey...

想不到吧，健身的好处是收到你前男友的评论。

 

碳循环健身对55岁“老年人”来说有够呛，在熬过一个低卡路里阶段又狂塞鸡胸肉后，Solal终于收获了理想的身材。他比了个“这儿贼棒”的姿势，试图掩盖自己突出胸肌的意图，又把图片处理成黑白的，更能体现出肌肉分布的厚度，配了点“太阳真大”的文字，点击发送。结果没多久，他在评论区见到了意料之外的名字。

 

Nuno Resende: Hey...

Nuno Resende: Er...你是编辑了图吗？我知道我们是很久没见了，但你这....

 

Solal凝视着Resende的两条评论，运指如飞，迅速地给它们点了个赞，为自己留点思考的时间。下面那条太长的评论先放一边，顶上那个“Hey”还加省略号是几个意思。

 

嘿→嘿↗嘿↘嘿↓

 

他每种语气都试了遍，还是不清楚前男友在想什么。他放下手机做了个平板支撑，脑海中几个五彩大字闪闪发亮：

【Nuno 夸了我身材好】

 

满意你看到的吗？他按着退格键删掉刚敲下的字。你想摸摸吗。

2012年他和Resende主演《亚当和夏娃》，他是全剧组唯一一个做不了卷腹的人。与此同时Resende在排练厅里随意劈叉，整天脱了上衣在排练厅里对自己又扑又抱，而Solal只能用兜帽衫与老头帽严严实实地裹住自己，不想承认他的自卑。早年他和女友拍路边吻照毫不在意T恤勾勒出小肚子，50岁时床上Nuno Resende起伏的肉体逼得他发奋锻炼。终于，五年后，也是在他俩莫名其妙分手的三年后，他达成了往自己肋骨上堆肌的目标。

 

他做了几个俯卧撑又游了五圈泳，吃下三份西班牙冷菜汤再跑上四公里。终于，Solal Morhain想出一份得体的回答。

“9公斤....我游了许多泳。”他解释道。糟糕的网络不停显示“发送失败”，他按了好几回。十分钟过去后页面总算刷出自己的评论，oops，他怎么同样的回答发了三遍。但此时再删除又过分奇怪，Nuno Resende也许已读到评论。说真的他们不能在一个酒吧面对面聊吗，重要不重要的话都能当没听到，非要在社交网络上留下存证。

 

Solal继续编辑下一条评论解释碳循环健身，他呼吸平稳，很冷静、很镇定、很端庄。

让Resende见鬼去吧，他自言自语。不就是前男友夸你身材好吗，他一点都没有要向对方炫耀的意思，更别说什么邀请对方感受一下身材的变化，没有的。

我心思纯洁得仿佛度假海域的海豚。Solal想。让Resende见鬼去吧！

 

 

***

 

[Instagram Message]

Nuno Resende:

 

你在尝试碳循环健身法？你认真的？这可能损害你的健康！

你真该跟我多学学，为什么不来波尔图呢，这里太阳比圣克卢好多了!

Peace.

 

[亲亲的emoji][亲亲的emoji][亲亲的emoji]

 

 

***

 

Resende见面就冲他胸口来了一拳。

很难说对方到底是否故意。拳头在Solal的胸肌上碰了碰就离开。“好久不见。”Nuno Resende快活地说，“欢迎来到波尔图，还是第一次来吧。”

 

是啊，你之前都没邀请过我。Solal抬手搔搔挨了拳的地方，跟着对方走去。

 

“我给你腾了个房间。”回到家中，Resende一边上楼一边示意他，“是我Papa之前住的地方。我前几天过生日，你知道的。他来给我庆祝……现在Papa离开啦。”说到这葡萄牙人吐吐舌，四十五岁出演二十岁青春戏码。他真可爱，Solal忍不住想。

 

他上午从法国出发，在Resende家安顿好已是下午。东道主盛情邀请他去海边游泳。“既然你说它帮助你练出这个。”指关节又扣了扣Solal的腹部，“让我看看你是怎么游的。”

他跟着Resende跳下水，从小生活在海边的波尔图人漂亮地在水中翻身，碧波荡漾间，Solal依稀看见前方人挺翘起伏的屁股上似乎有什么字。

他眯起眼，终于看清紧密包裹着臀肉的布料上写了一行：Nice to Eat You.

 

“咕噜噜咳咳咳咳”“Solal？！”

 

手忙脚乱回到岸上，匆匆掩饰膨胀的下半身。还好他反应得快，刚调整了下勃起的位置，葡萄牙人的手就摸上他的腿：“你是不是抽筋了？”。Resende顶着湿漉漉的长发凑向他，一脸无辜，他看似仔细地注视着Solal“抽筋”的腿，眼神却时不时往上瞟。Solal心虚地瞥了眼表面上毫无动静的裆部，义正言辞地宣布自己没有抽筋、无需帮助。

Resende歪着头看了他一会，说今天可能不适合游泳，转身跑去屋子里拿了两个酒杯和一瓶酒。

“我们好久没一起喝酒了。”

他们吃着酒烤了鱼，聊一些不痛不痒的往事。公司的发展啦、孩子的情况啦……诸如此类。毕竟他们曾经非常亲密过，Morhain家的小儿子甚至曾骑过Resende的肩膀。Solal曾担心他们会因为孩子的抚养问题而分道扬镳，但他万万没想到令Resende离开是由于 _那件事_ 。

 

他们又聊回健身。

“你变化真大。”Nuno感叹。是的，Solal内心回道。他想调侃地说你知道它发生了哪方面变化吗，是肌肉、耐力还是爆发力（*）。但理智终究胜过了酒精，他清清喉咙问道：“那你呢？”

“我？”Resende举起胳膊，“前段时间巡演掉了点肌肉脂肪，不过力量没问题。我给你看。”

在Solal反应过来之前，Nuno走到他面前，吸气、下腰、一气呵成——

一个他无比熟悉的倒立劈叉。

 

Nuno非常喜欢倒立劈叉，他曾向Solal解释道这个动作让他感到自己清醒又年轻。起初，Solal以为Nuno似乎想用倒立姿势征服他去过的每一个地方，直到后来他才反应过来Nuno是在向他展示自己的身体，以及会给某方面带来无穷乐趣的柔韧性。他近乎爱怜地拍下许多劈叉，将照片拿给Nuno看，后者便得到了一种被恭维的快乐、毕竟照片也泄露出拍摄者的欲望。

 

问题是，过去的Resende从不会喝了酒劈叉。

Solal赶忙从沙滩椅上跳起来，堪堪接住倒立不稳摔下的Resende。

两人倒在沙滩上，狗焦急地围着两人打转。Solal喘了会气，揉揉自己的腰，无视压在肚子上鼓起的一包。

“我送你回去。”

 

喝多了的Resende变得过分黏人，上楼途中他好几次扒在Solal身上以至于绊倒两人。好不容易把小个子葡萄牙人扔到床上，Solal刚打算离开，看见Nuno嘴巴开合似乎在说什么。

他低下头把耳朵凑过去，冷不防被舔了记耳廓。他忍住离开的冲动才听清，原来Resende反反复复地在说一句话：

“你不让我走……”

我允许你离开的。Solal想。我可以做得到，是你不让我走。

 

他想了想前两天的Ins留言，只觉得荒谬。或许他不该来波尔图。Solal搓搓脸，走向自己的房间。

 

 

***

 

 

他躺在Resende声称他爸爸躺过的床上，双手合拢，面朝天花板发呆，喉咙干渴。多年不见Nuno依然如此可爱，他差点就要把持不住，但他不能，他不能……

 

“砰！”门猛地撞开，是Resende，披头散发倚在门框边，他赤着脚向Solal走去，身体因为浸满了酒精而七歪八扭、步履蹒跚。黑暗中他根本看不清，但这爬行动物还是靠着记忆中的方向准确地扑到Solal身上，扭头啃起脖子。

 

“不，等等，Nuno……”酒醺热的身体沾了他一手汗，热烫烫的肌肉起伏仿佛贴着手掌。Solal废了老大劲捏住Resende的后颈。

“Solal。”身上的躯体僵住了，Nuno一手撑在男人胸口，迟疑地爬起，“为什么……你……今天那么多次你都不肯……”醉酒的葡萄牙人笨拙地扭了扭胯，想检查与身体相贴的部位，“你难道勃起障碍……”

 

“什么？我没有。”Solal哭笑不得，“你喝得太多了Nuno。”

“那你，嗝，你为什么不操我。”Nuno又贴了过来，“我的屁股对你没有吸引力了吗？”

“……可是，Nuno。”他借了月光紧紧盯着对方弥蒙的眼睛，“你讨厌我操你。”

 

在《亚夏》剧组里，甚至在莫扎特的剧组中，他遍满怀尊重地爱着Nuno Resende，他观察着Resende的反应，小心翼翼地调整着自己追求对方的步伐。只有一次，他们都喝多了，在八号馆的演唱会是如此成功，他们在家中开酒庆祝。那晚的Resende就和今晚一样整个人蹭在他身上，棉质白背心挡不住躯体的热度。他禁不住诱惑把他放在地上插入了他，每一次挺腰就能听见Resende的好嗓音，呻吟伴着交合处的水声在他耳边响了整夜。淫荡的小东西，他记得自己说，这些话语一个个打进身下律动的肉体，把自己的下身夹得更紧，贪得无厌，那么会撒娇……

 

他在狂喜顶端睡去，在冰凉的被窝中醒来。Nuno Resende直接离开了他的家，不再提那晚的事，也渐渐地不再联系。Solal不明白到底发生了什么，有段时间他甚至恐惧自己成了强奸犯，但他搜肠刮肚，确定记忆中Resende没有说个“不”字。

那只有一个解释。

Nuno Resende不喜欢Solal Morhain操他。

 

三年过去，脸上褶子又多了些的Resende坐在他身上，声音里里外外的都是委屈：“你和Pascal他们没两样……”

小个子男性掰指头细数：“他每天盯着我，我知道他一直等机会……他给我们安排在《亚夏》里亲亲是因为他想让我亲他……他在节目上撅嘴要亲我脸真是恶心透了……他还把我叫到小房间要拍奇怪的片子，要我学玛丽莲·梦露……”

Solal一骨碌爬起来抱住怀里抖个不停的人：“我知道。我和你一样讨厌他。Nuno。我希望你不再被一些不尊重你的男性伤害，所以我成立了公司。”

“可是你也操我！”Resende捏起拳砸他肩膀，“你也说我淫荡！”

 

“我不是这个意思。天哪，我该问你喜欢什么play。你不喜欢这种dirty talk，我就不会说。一切按你能接受的最重要。天哪，Nuno。”Solal收紧了手臂，“我永远不想伤害你，我爱你。”

“可是你操我。”Resende发了个抖，“你就会觉得我很糟。”

“为什么？”

“他们都这么说，他们笑我是个对男人打开腿撅起屁股的烂货。”

“和人做爱、被进入不是错误。”Solal温柔地说，“也不代表地位低下……作为法国进步左翼青……中年……我真不明白他们的父权思想是怎么来的，我们国家在教育方面还有待提高。”

 

看着一脸纠结的Nuno Resende，作为房间里唯一清醒的人，Solal Morhain灵光一现，福至心灵。

 

他躺下，分开他做了几千次深蹲的腿，把他练了几千下臀桥的屁股压在Resende身上：“来，操我。”

“什么？！”

“Nuno。”Solal主动递出好人卡，“你觉得我好吗？”

“嗯……”

“那如果我被操了，你会觉得我是个糟糕的婊子吗。”

“怎么可能。”Resende惊得打了个酒嗝。

“但你不是认为挨操的就是烂货吗？”法国进步左翼中年伸手拉开抽屉开始摸套，“干我，然后做出选择：到底Solal是个混账，还是他们是错的。”

 

这等实验性的精神，Resende闻所未闻。他喃喃着不知如何是好。

还是Solal想出办法，引导着不知所措的Resende缓缓躺下。“感受我。”他啄吻着Nuno的肚子，那里比三年前软了许多，舌尖搔弄着肚脐下乱蓬蓬的毛发。痒痒的，Resende小幅度扭了扭身体，酥麻感渐渐向下汇聚，沉睡的器官抬起头，圆钝地抵在Solal的咽喉。Solal往下瞄了眼，张嘴含住吐出点点分泌的顶端。

 

“嗯……”面颊发烫，Resende抬手挡住嘴，脸上混合着情欲与迷惘。他没有被人这样服务过。他们只会抓着他的头发把器官塞入他嘴里，拿他取乐还笑话他只会卑躬屈膝。从体校开始他就因为较小的身躯被戏称为“娃娃”（Resendoll），自保已成习惯，即使后来换了份职业，那些高高在上者轻而易举地分辨出他以前扮演的角色，像鲨鱼一样凑过来。他也想不出有其他方法击退掠食者，而躺下打开腿要容易得多，他一次次献出自己的洞，消弭他们会在其他地方造成的潜在伤害。

 

可是Solal……Solal不一样。Solal总是给他带来陌生的感受，譬如他如今在对方湿热的口腔里逐渐膨大的感觉。刚进莫扎特剧组时他把Solal和他们当一路人，他熟练地撒娇、讨好，在返场时抓着利奥波德的胳膊磨蹭。快喜欢我，然后做那些事，接着我就知道该用什么法子对付你，他想。但Solal并没有，Solal尽可能从Pascal那保护了他，却又并不索取他的身体作为回报，甚至当他在排练厅一次次滑跪抱住他的腿、把赤裸的上身贴过去……对方依然无动于衷，只会钻进黑色垃圾袋跳出来吓他，或是给他看自己买的怪脸鸡蛋等等。

 

他清楚自己三年前不告而别后，Solal还试图修复关系，直到Solal发现转发Nuno的新专辑依然得不到他的回应才作罢。但Resende不知道该怎么同Solal解释，这件事里他也有问题：Solal上了他，他觉得不被尊重；但Solal不上他，他又觉得自己毫无吸引力，整天变着法子搞肢体接触。这能怪Solal吗？他坐在海边面对波尔图的落日，心想也许他错过了最合适的人。

 

他没想到Solal如此快地理解了其中矛盾——也许比他自己都要更加理解——并愿意和他试着解决。

 

“嗯Solal……不……”顶端下敏感的褶皱被舔舐，他舒服得蜷起脚趾，双手放上Solal短短的发茬。有几秒他想狠狠顶到咽喉深处，就像他们对待自己那样去伤害Solal，但口腔的软肉忽然收紧，他呜咽一声弓起背。

“这么快。”包裹住器官的湿热离开了。“你多久没有……？”舌头有一下没一下地拨弄着球体，“这里面还有好多没榨出来。”

“前几天papa在，怎么敢。”他揉揉眼睛，声带哭腔，撑起身体去抱身上的男人，“我想要，Solal。我需要……”

 

“如果你又跑了怎么办？”Solal凑在耳边低声问，一把将Resende捞在怀里，手指在尾椎旁打着圈，“我再花三年等你回信？”

他几乎觉得Resende在瞪他：“这是我家，我能跑哪里去。”葡萄牙人抬起脚敲打Solal的背以示抗议，“等会你找个东西把我捆起来就好……啊!……”

 

滚烫的肉刃缓缓充塞了他，热度一点点填入深处。宽厚的手掌拖住他的后脑，唇舌与牙尖按上了他仰起的脖子。要被咬了，他软软地推按着Solal的胸肌……又多按了两下。那边确实比三年前好像应实了很多……“不要这里。”

 

“那你说哪里？”Solal把怀中的男人压在被褥上，性器反复地碾着让Resende颤抖不已的位置。护在脑袋后的手掌让他安心，又像是钳牢牢把控了他，Resende抓着Solal另一只手往自己身上放：“这里，还有这里。”

 

他清楚主动会取悦对方，特别故意把Solal的手放在自己的乳头上。Solal的呼吸越发急促，同Resende记忆中的样子重叠。他并非不记得三年前那个夜晚，终于被他勾上床的Solal抛下平日的表象，光是眼神就像要把他吃拆入腹，在他高潮后一边舔去他眼泪一边抬起他的腿插得更深。数不清多少个夜晚，他想着那晚酥麻酸软的感受射了满手。

 

更别说现在的Solal比那时更强壮，野兽一样黑沉沉地覆盖他。我抵抗不了，他摸着Solal双臂上硬实的肌肉想，觉得身体更软了，肉道放松下来吸吮着邀请性器再进得更深。

 

“舒服吗？”Solal断断续续地说，指腹抚过他的眼角，“发出的声音都变了。”

“哼...这是我演的。”Resende嘴硬道。

“Terrible liar.”Solal吻了吻额头，“那看来我的努力不够，才让你这时还有力气演。”

“不，等等……!”

 

来不及反应，Solal把他抱着跪坐在自己身上，握着腰部把他抬起，又重重撞入。

“呜——So...Solal...”他甜腻腻地叫，“……好深……”

他之前在Morhain口里射了一次，而不再年轻的身体已经不能像以前那样迅速地再射出。不过身体自有办法获得乐趣，恍惚间他感到下体喷出一些东西，被快感占据的大脑已无法分辨。

 

“嗯不行，又射了……”

Solal咬着耳朵吹气：“这次的表演不错。”

“不是的，停下……没法再……更多……”

 

他无力地趴蜷在Solal胸口，肉欲像网一样支配了他的身体。快感成为主体，意识倒像个肉道的寄生物，稍稍挣扎了下，便欣然让位于本能。他被困在肉牢间浑身酥麻，几乎感觉不到Solal的动作，只是在性器顶上肉壁时感到身体深处传来的、几乎令他窒息的快乐。

 

结束后他们躺在一起，谁都没有说话。Morhain的手一下一下地抚过他背部，惹得他发出细小的、余韵中的轻哼。他张开嘴，用尖利的犬牙磨了磨男人的肩膀，Solal纵容他，没有制止他这么做。他等了一会儿，发现那些性事后的自我厌恶并没有像过去那样拜访他……也许有一些，但每当它们冒上来，就又被那只手一下一下抚平下去。

 

于是他稍稍抬起头，把额头抵上Morhain的下巴说：

我们再试一次吧。

 

 

\--<FIN>\--

 

（*）箱子的脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 题外话
> 
> 如果脑洞乱开，可能看到ins心情最复杂的是没弯老师x  
> 在过去的MOR剧组，没弯会和Nuno、索老师一起出去喝酒；后来这个组合发生了变化，成了没弯、老航和Nuno。可以想象，当三人组合换人时，没弯老师是多么地懵逼，没弯·看破不说破·剧组唯一Beta·暖男·Rim内心默默激荡，又不敢问怎么了。
> 
> 直到2018年8月他刷了下ins，惊见索老师雄伟的胸肌图下的评论。他，默默地合上手机；他，默默看向了天外的云朵：
> 
> “你们基佬....（不是）”


End file.
